Carbon fiber compression molding has enabled rapidly deployable, strong, flexibly configured structures. However, the process can be arduous and expensive. For example, many processes require external pressure in an autoclave to sufficiently force a composite material against a mold. However, autoclaves are prohibitively expensive. One solution has been to seal a mold and the composite in a vacuum bag and evacuate the bag, so the bag exerts pressure on the composite, forcing it into the mold. However, even when the bag is fully evacuated, such that it exerts a pressure equal to atmospheric pressure on the composite, this pressure in many cases is not enough to force and hold the composite into the mold. Bubbling of a vacuum bag is also a significant issue. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and effective way to press a composite into a mold when pressure from a vacuum bag is insufficient.